Sydney Manning
Unnamed mother Karen Manning Heather Manning Ray Donovan Paul Donovan Unnamed mother-in-law |path = Spree Killer Thrill Killer Arsonist Robber |mo = Varied |victims = 11+ killed 2 hostages 2 attempted |status = Deceased |actor = Adrianne Palicki |appearance = "The Thirteenth Step" }} Sydney "Syd" Donovan (née Manning) was a psychopathic spree killer, thrill killer, arsonist, and robber who murdered several people along with her lover Raymond Donovan. They appear in the Season Six episode "The Thirteenth Step". Background Sydney was born on October 14, 1985, in Spokane, Washington, but her family later moved to North Dakota. During her childhood, she was frequently molested by her father Gary, who owned a gas station, where some of the molestation took place. Whenever she was molested at the gas station, Sydney would always hope to somehow be rescued when a customer came by, but it never happened. Eventually, her father's sexual abuse was discovered and she was taken away from him by Family Services on August 23, 2006, and placed her in foster care in Billings, Montana. On April 12, 2007, Sydney received a citation for driving under the influence and had to pay a fine but didn't serve any jail time. On December 20, 2010, she caused a hit-and-run accident while under the influence of alcohol and heroin and was subsequently sentenced to four years of mandatory rehabilitation after being paroled. While at an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting, Sydney fell in love with Ray Donovan after she heard him open up about his troubled past, in which he was molested by his own father, Paul. However, she realized that he had feelings for his ex-girlfriend Amy Wichowsky. Out of jealousy, she gave her a mixture of alcohol and heroin, indirectly causing her to fatally overdose on it. Afterward, she and Ray started going out. The Thirteenth Step See section on the Ray Donovan and Sydney Manning article Modus Operandi Sydney used one or two revolvers for most of her killings, though her first two victims with Ray were killed by being savagely beaten to death. Additionally, during the Billings gas station massacre, she used at least one pump-action shotgun, one of the victims was bludgeoned with a baseball bat before being shot at point-blank range, the clerk was bludgeoned and sodomized with a tire iron before being shot to death, and another victim was unintentionally finished off by a gas explosion. She also indirectly killed Amy Wichowsky by giving her heroin that she mixed with alcohol in a fatal mixture. Known Victims *2011: **January 2, Jamestown, North Dakota: N. Apu **January 4, Bowman, North Dakota: Unnamed convenience store clerk **January 8, Miles City, Montana: Six people killed at a local gas station. Known victims killed by her are: ***An unnamed man ***An unnamed man **January 8-9, Billings, Montana: Eight people killed at a local gas station. Known victims killed by her are: ***The unnamed owner ***An unnamed man ***An unnamed man ***An unnamed teenager or young man **January 9, Helena, Montana: At least eight people killed at an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting place. Known victims attacked by her are: ***Jason ***An unnamed victim **January 10: ***Unspecified location in Idaho: Paul Donovan and his unnamed wife : ****Paul Donovan ****Ray's unnamed mother ***Spokane, Washington: The attack at Gary Manning's gas station: ****Gary Manning and his daughter Heather : *****Gary Manning *****Heather Manning ****Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan }} Appearances *Season Six **"The Thirteenth Step" **"Sense Memory" **"Today I Do" **"Coda" ﻿ References Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Six Criminals Category:Spree Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Revenge Killers Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Female Killers Category:Thrill Killers Category:Murder Victims Category:Arsonists Category:Drug Addicts Category:Molestation Victims Category:Sadists Category:Hostage Takers